Meeting Grandma
by Reidfreak
Summary: Aaden has lived with Morgan for about three months. It is now time to meet the family. Will they like her? Will she be able to get over the torment she suffered with her mother? sequel to "where is the sunrise"
1. You'll be fine

"Good Morning Sunshine! What can I get your pretty face for breakfast?" Aaden sat down at the counter, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She'd been living with Morgan for about three months and every morning had the same routine, except for today.

"Did you get everything packed last night?" Aaden nodded. They were taking a road trip to Chicago. Morgan's mother was expecting them for supper.

"I don't understand why we can't fly over there," Aaden said, taking a bite of eggs and buttering her toast.

"C'mon now, it'll be fun, junk food and sappy music, the wind blowing through our hair!" Morgan joked, sitting down beside her.

Aaden made a face and laughed, "I could do without the wind," she looked at her hands, "Derek, what if they don't like me?"

"Don't start that again. We had the exact same conversation when you met the team, and what happened?"

"They like me, but this is different."

"How is it different? Nothing is going to change this. You're my daughter now; they just have to accept it." Morgan brushed the hair out of her face.

"But what if they think I'm imposing on your family? What if your mom wanted you to have your own kids? She might resent me for that!" Aaden's eyes widened as she thought it.

"I know my momma, and she's not like that Aaden, you'll be fine." Morgan put the dishes away, "Now, go get ready, I don't want to keep Momma waiting!"

***/**/***

They'd been driving for an hour. Morgan had gotten tired of the radio already and had put in a Metallica CD that blared in Aaden's ears. She was looking out the window, watching the unfamiliar scenery pass by. She reached and turned down the music, "Derek, do you ever want to get married?"

Morgan looked at her in surprise, "I haven't thought about it much, why?"

"I don't know it's just a question. Are most mothers like yours or like mine?"She kept starring out the window.

"I think a mother is supposed to be nurturing, kind and gentle. I can't say what the percentage is; you'd have to ask Reid on that one." He looked at her, "What's with all these questions?"

"Derek, I don't know if I can handle having a mother again," She looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it's selfish of me."

"No, I understand. I won't put you through that again. I promise you that, ok?" Aaden looked into his eyes and smiled.

They drove for another few hours and finally pulled into the driveway of a cozy looking house, "Here we are! You ready to meet your new Grandma?" Morgan smiled and got out of his seat. Aaden's stomach knotted as she opened the door and walked up the steps to the front door, "I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so first chapter of the next instalment! Nothing has really happened yet, not sure if I really like it... we shall see<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Your new granddaughter

"Morgan! You're early!" Fran swung opened the door and almost leaped into Morgan's arms.

"Traffic was good, Momma. How've you been?" Morgan let her go and smiled at her bright face.

"Well, you would know if called me more often. All I get is a surprise call from my son saying his coming over in a week's time with a surprise. How do you think that make your momma feel?" Morgan's mother hadn't noticed Aaden yet.

"Sorry, but Momma you know I'm" Fran cut her son off.

"Yes, yes, you're busy, too busy to call your lonely mother. Anyways, what is this little surprise of yours?" Fran looked her son over.

Aaden was almost hyperventilating when Derek slid over so that Fran could get a good look at her. Her face grew puzzled, and then a slight smile quirked her lips, "Well, who's this?"She gave her son a questioning look.

"Momma, this is Aaden, your new granddaughter." Fran looked surprised.

"Well, why don't you two come in, it's pretty windy out here." She ushered them inside.

"Derek why don't you show Aaden too Sarah's old room and put your bags into your own room and then we'll talk." She smiled and headed into the kitchen.

Morgan grabbed the bag out of Aaden's hand and hulled them both upstairs. Morgan showed Aaden Sarah's room and dropped her bag on the bed.

"Derek, she doesn't like me."Aaden sat on the comfy bed.

"She just met you Aaden. I don't think she doesn't like you, she's just surprised." Morgan kissed her forehead and headed out the door to his room.

He set the bag on the bed and sat down beside it. She did act a little odd when he'd presented Aaden. He expected her to act differently.

***/**/***

"So, how old are you, Aaden?" They had all come together in the living room. Fran had smiled at them awkwardly and then teased her son about random things. The conversation had now turned to her.

Aaden cleared her dry throat, "Fifteen," She tried smiling at her, but it felt weirs so she looked down at her hands.

Morgan could feel the awkwardness in the room. He knew that his mother wanted to ask him some questions, but he also knew that she was too afraid to say them in front of Aaden.

Aaden suddenly got up, "Where's the bathroom?" she asked politely in a small voice. She was still looking at her hands.

"Upstairs to your left," said Morgan. Aaden looked up to meet his eyes and smiled in thanks. She then headed up the stairs.

When Fran heard the door close, she started badgering Derek with questions, "When did you decide this Derek?" she looked a little upset.

"Well, on the last case. She was abducted with twenty other kids and both her parents died. I don't know how I knew, but when I saw her I just had to give her a better life. I thought you'd be happy." Morgan frowned at his mother.

She sighed, "Derek, I am happy. Do you know how long I've waited for grandkids? Sarah's finally got the little one and now you. I really excited. I just wish you would have told me sooner, that's all."

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Listen, it took me everything to bring Aaden here," Morgan looked up the stairwell to make sure Aaden was still in the bathroom, "Her mother used to beat her. She doesn't like the idea of a mother. I told her that not all mom's are like that, but she still needs to see it."

Fran looked into her son's eyes and nodded, "Ok, let's show her what a real family looks like."

"Thanks momma." Just them the door bell rang.

"Oh that must be Sarah and Desi," Fran got up to let them in.

"Momma, you never said they were coming!"Morgan laughed, excited to see his annoying sisters.

"Well, of course they are. It's not every day there brother comes to visit," she opened the door.

"Derek!"They said together. He smiled and got up to give them both hugs.

"So where's this surprise momma's been talking?" Desiree Morgan asked, playfully punching her brother in the gut.

***/**/***

Aaden stood over the sink. Her heart was pounding and her head ached. She ran the tap until the water was cold and splashed the liquid on her face. She closed her eyes. Why was it so hard for her to meet Morgan's family? She should be excited. Images of her mother standing over her, beating her, made Aaden open her eyes and focus. She was scared. As Aaden got herself back together and opened the bathroom door, she heard the door bell ring and then two melodic voices excitedly screamed Derek's name.


	3. Derek, be nice to your sisters!

"Derek, be nice to your sisters!" Aaden could hear Morgan teasing the two women downstairs. Fran was trying as hard as she could to stay out of it.

Aaden was paralyzed at the top of the stairs. Morgan hadn't told her that he had sisters. She was already overwhelmed with meeting his mother and now she had too loud sisters too meet.

"So where is this surprise of yours, Derek? We know you've shown momma already, why are you waiting so long to tell us?" One of the women cried.

Derek looked puzzled, where was Aaden? She gone upstairs nearly twenty minutes ago, "Give me a second, I have to check on something."

Aaden didn't want Derek to know that she'd been listening. Hearing Morgan's footsteps on the stairs she ran to Sarah's room and sat on the bed.

Morgan got to the flight of the stairs. He peered into the bathroom, it was empty. He went and checked Sarah's room, "Oh, sweetheart, what are you doing in here all alone?" She frowned.

"You never told me you had sisters," Morgan laughed; I guess it just slipped my mind. I didn't even know they were coming. Sarah was supposed to be gone on a business trip and Desiree has school. Why aren't you coming downstairs?"

"Your mom doesn't like me, so why would they feel any different?" Morgan sighed and sat down beside her.

"Really, well then, why did she just tell me that she was thrilled to have you here? If you would've come downstairs you would've heard it yourself." He smiled and gave her a hug, "Now, if we don't get downstairs soon, Sarah and Desi are going to come looking for us." Morgan grabbed his daughters hand and towed her down the stairs.

The small kitchen had erupted with noise. Fran could be heard laughing with her two daughters as she took a roasted chicken out of the oven, "There you are Morgan, what took you so long?" Desi smiled and whipped a dish cloth at him. They laughed as he threw it back.

"Can we have the surprise yet? It's killing me Derek, it really is!" Sarah whined.

"Wow, Sarah, I thought Desi was the impatient one." She frowned and threatened to throw the spoon she was holding at him.

"Just give it up Derek, or I'll have to tell them," Said Fran winking in his direction.

"Alright, everyone, this is Aaden. She's my daughter." Morgan grabbed Aaden's wrist and towed her in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Desi and Sarah both smiled happily. They walked over and scooped her up in a big hug. Putting Aaden down Desiree punched Derek's arm, "See, it wasn't that hard to say."

"So when did this happen?" Sarah questioned Morgan. She was used to him keeping secrets for a long time.

"Three months ago. The adoption papers came in a week after Aaden moved in." He smiled at her.

"Three months and you didn't tell us until now? Derek Morgan I am very disappointed! I finally have my own niece and you keep her away from me? How dare you!" Sarah joked holding Aaden in a protective hug. Aaden turned a faint shade of pink; she'd never had anyone fuss over her before.

Fran looked at her family and smiled, "Dinner is ready, unless you'd like to eat it cold." She placed serving bowls on the table and sat down at the head.

Morgan grabbed and Aaden and found her a seat beside him, "So Aaden, what are your interests?" Desi asked trying to start a conversation as she stuffed her mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Aaden didn't know what to say at first. No one had ever been so interested in her life, "Well, um, I guess I like music and animals. I like school and getting good grades."

Sarah laughed, "Well if you ever get bored of doing well in school I'm sure Derek can give you a crash course on get bad marks." She teased.

"If I remember correctly, I was getting better grades than you," Derek said. Sarah made a face.

"Now, now you two, we both know you weren't the best at school. No need to fuss over who was better." Fran smiled at her children. They all made similar faces and returned to eating there super.

Aaden looked at them all. It was the first time she'd ever had a sit down supper with anybody. They were laughing and having fun. Aaden couldn't help but smile. Maybe she could have a mother after all. Maybe she'd be willing to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the third chapter is here! I really don't know what's going to happen in this but we shall see!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	4. Daddy

That night, Aaden lay in Sarah's bed. She was scared to fall asleep. Ever since her abductions she'd been having bad dreams. Morgan told her that it was normal and that even he got nightmares, but that didn't make them go away.

She remembered what she used to do with her father when she had a bad dream. It usually only happened on the nights her mom didn't come home from work. She would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She'd climb out of bed and sneak into his room. Aaden would climb in on the left side and pull the covers completely off her father's body, waking him up. He would open one eye just enough to see who it was. Then he'd scoop her up in a tight hold. "Bad dreams will soon fade away. It's the good things you need to remember." He'd say. She would hug him close and then fall asleep in his arms. In the morning she'd wake up in her own bed with happy thoughts.

A tear fell down Aaden's cheek. She missed him. It had been hell when he'd died. She'd wake up from a bad dream and have no one to comfort. She had no one to go to the library with anymore; no one to sing along to the radio with, no one that would tickle her until she laughed so hard she cried. Things were different.

She wondered how Derek would act if she did the same thing with him. It probably wouldn't work out very well. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She'd been alone for the most part of her life. Her dad was around, but only for a few hours every week. Her mother could've cared less.

Aaden couldn't take the silence anymore. She ditched her covers and walked out into the hallway. _What am I doing?___She asked herself. She turned back to Sarah's room but stopped. She didn't want to be alone. Reluctantly she turned around and headed for Morgan's room.

Aaden pushed open the door; Morgan was sprawled on the bed. Aaden frowned; some part of her wished that it would be like before. Aaden walked over to the bed and shook Morgan's shoulder gently. He groaned and turned over, opening his eyes, "Aaden, what are you doing?" He whispered.

She looked down at her hands, "Can't sleep," she answered. This was the stupidest thing she did all week, she thought.

To Aaden's surprise Morgan smiled and moved over. He lifted the covers and tucked her in, "What's keeping you up sweetheart?" Morgan played with Aaden's long hair.

Aaden tried to close her eyes, but quickly opened them, "I'm scared to close my eyes," she whispered, "Derek, what did you do when you had bad dreams?"

"Well Aaden, I still get bad dreams. But when I was younger, I used to curl under the covers and pretend like I was somewhere else. I would think of a place that made me happy, like spending time with my dad." Morgan sighed then.

"I used to curl up with my dad." Aaden closed her eyes again and kept them closed.

Morgan yawned, "You miss him, don't you," he didn't say it like a question.

Aaden nodded, "Things are different." And that's when she fell asleep. The closeness between her and Derek reminded her so much of her father. It might have been even better than before. The last thing Aaden thought was, _Daddy. _

**Ok so lots of Aaden+ Morgan parts in this chapter. I really like the closeness between the two of them!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Sadly I won't be updating for a while. I am going to be very busy in the next four days, but don't worry I will be back with more as soon as possible! **

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. I have a story to tell you

The next morning Aaden woke in Morgan's room feeling rested and content. Morgan had been more of a father in one night than her father ever was. Of course she still missed him and the times they spent together, but she was truly happier with Derek.

Aaden turned over to find the other side of the bed empty. Where was Derek? Climbing out of the covers, Aaden heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Morgan's voice rang out in a teasing way. How long had she been asleep? She gazed at the clock, 10:30. This was the most she'd slept all week!

Aaden heard footsteps on the stairs. Derek knocked on the door, "Hey sleepy head! Did you have a nice snooze?" Aaden smiled. If she had to wake up to any face, it would be his, "Well, Momma has made a delightful breakfast downstairs and we are not going anywhere until you get a bight to eat!"

Aaden rolled her eyes and grabbed some fresh clothing. Morgan followed her out of the room and escorted her to the bathroom, "Hurry up! I'm getting hungry!" Aaden made a face and locked the door.

Five minutes later, Aaden climbed down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, "There she is!" Morgan smiled taking a seat out for her.

"Good morning Aaden," Fran smiled setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Aaden gave her a smile. She could still feel tension in her shoulders. This was going to take some getting use too.

Half an hour later they were on the streets of Chicago. Morgan wanted to show his home town to his new daughter. The first stop they made flustered Aaden. They were parked in front of a cemetery.

"Derek, what are we doing here?" Aaden asked. Her eye brows crumpled together.

"I have a story to tell you." Morgan motioned for her to follow. He stopped in front of a small headstone. There was no name, only a date at the bottom. They stood there in silence for a good half hour and then Derek motioned for Aaden to follow him back to the truck.

Aaden couldn't stand the wait anymore, "So, um, what's the story?"

Morgan was silent for a heartbeat and then answered, "I found him when I was ten. He was the same age. Someone had murdered him. No one claimed him as their son so I guess I felt responsible for him. I rose up some money and bought him a little headstone. I left room for a name just in case his parents spoke up."

Morgan licked his lips and stared at his hands. Aaden couldn't believe how much of a hero Derek truly was. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She felt him return it and then kiss the top of her head.

***/**/***

That night Aaden and Morgan sat at the table with Fran. She'd made a wonderful stew for the three of them. Morgan had decided to have a couple of drinks and was now passed out on the couch. Talk about responsible.

Aaden stood and helped Fran with the dishes. They were silent for a while. Fran put down her cloth and looked Aaden in the eye, "Thank you for helping, sweetheart, that was very kind of you."

Aaden smiled and nodded in return.

Fran continued, "I hope my son is treating you right," She questioned.

Aaden frowned, "Is there any doubt?" she asked.

Fran had seen her face, "It was just a question, my deer. I only want to make sure I raised my son to be the man he should be."

They were silent then. Aaden finished drying the dished and then went up to her room. She couldn't help but wonder why Fran had said what she'd said. Why was she questioning her own son? Didn't she love and respect him enough to realize that he was a good man? Aaden fell asleep on those thoughts. She could never have another mother, another neglectful, judgemental mother.

***/**/***

Morgan woke on the couch. How long had he been there? He didn't think he'd drank that much. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 1:30am. The last thing he remembered was Aaden getting up to help his momma with the dishes. How had that gone? Derek got up feeling dizzy and sick. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Maybe he should check on Aaden.

Opening the door to Sarah's old room he heard faint cries. What the hell was going on? He peeked in. His eyes widened and he ran into the room almost tripping over his own two feet.


	6. Bad dreams

**So sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a major episode of writers block and laziness! But then I thought about you guys and I thought it wasn't fair to keep you waiting. Ok, so I don't really know how this is going to turn out, but I really want to put some action into this story! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Aaden lay prostrate on the floor. Blood was gushing out of her nose as if a faucet had been opened. Morgan stumbled to her side, "Aaden! Aaden are you alright?"<p>

Hearing the commotion, Fran ran into the room, "What happened?" she cried, seeing only her blood stained carpet.

Derek didn't know what to say. His beer high and lack of sleep was making it hard to think. Aaden moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Pain was surging threw her head. She could feel Derek beside her but didn't acknowledge him. She couldn't open her eyes, the pain was so bad. Tears flowed down her cheeks. All she wanted to do was rid herself of the images that had been burned in the back of her mind. They always came out at night.

She stayed on the floor with her hands in her head until the pain became more bearable. Turning over she saw Morgan's worried face, "What happened?" Morgan was almost shaking as much as she was.

Aaden turned and saw Fran in the doorway, "I had a bad dream," she answered grudgingly. Why couldn't she have just one peaceful nights rest?"

Morgan helped her up and grabbed in her in a tight hug. He stroked her hair. He was relieved that it hadn't been something more. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Fran left to get some cleaning products and Morgan guided Aaden into the bathroom. Her face was cover with sticky blood and some of her hair clung to her cheeks. She grabbed her wash cloth and scrubbed her face. She didn't dare touch her swollen nose.

Morgan was staring at her, "Is it the same as before?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Aaden put down the cloth, "its worse," she said wincing as the images came back in her thoughts. Morgan hugged her again wishing he could something for her. Wishing he could rid her of the hurt she lived through. This was all he could do. He was helpless.

Fran had busied herself to getting the bloodstain out of the carpet, so Aaden slept in Morgan's room. He liked it better that way. She wouldn't be able to fall out of bed with his arms protectively around her.

Aaden pretended to sleep, though she was wide awake. She thought about the trip they took to the cemetery earlier that day. The story Derek had told only proved her point. Mothers didn't care. That little boy hadn't been claimed. He'd been left without a name. His Mother never came out to claim her son. How much respect did she have for him? Was she that ashamed of her son? She shivered at the thought.

How could she ever become a mother herself? She never wanted to like her mother or the mother of that little boy. She wanted to give her daughter a nurturing mother. How could she do that when every mother she met was a terrible person? Did motherhood have that effect on woman?

She thought back to the day Morgan had promised her that she'd never have to live through what she had again. Did he mean that he'd never marry anyone? Or did he think that he'd find someone who would treat her better? She didn't think she could trust another woman in the same way. She thought back to Morgan's team back at home. JJ was a mom. She seemed like a nice and caring person. She thought of Garcia more like a crazy aunt than anything else and Emily was like a protective sister. It was different with them. They weren't strangers.

Flustered, Aaden fell asleep to the beating of Morgan's heart. She was happy in his arms. She didn't want that to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so nothing major happened. I hope Aaden will grow to love Fran as much as I do. She is the sweetest Momma ever! <strong>

**Hopefully it won't take me too long to write the next chapter, sorry for the wait once again! :) Let me know what you think! **

**For those of you who have read "What a wonderful world" I am working a sequel. Tha reviews have been much apreciated! THanks!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PLease review!**


	7. Shopping

**Alright, sorry for keeping you guys waiting. It took me a little while to figure out what I was going to do but I got! I don't think there will be many more chapters. I feel like this story is coming to an end! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Aaden woke the next morning with pain in her nose. She wasn't in Sarah's room. The other side of Derek's bed was empty and Aaden felt a pang of disappointment as she got out of the covers. Aaden quickly ran to Sarah's to get her clothing. The house was oddly quiet. Usually Fran would be cooking breakfast and making coffee or Morgan would be chatting happily with his mother. The house seemed almost empty. Where was everyone?

Nervously, Aaden made her way down the stairs and found Fran sitting at the kitchen table looking awkwardly out the window.

"Where's Derek?" She asked timidly as she entered the kitchen.

Fran jumped a little and then turned with a smile, "Good Morning! Derek went to help his sister out. There just moving into a new house and her husband injured himself, so he went to help."

Aaden's face fell. Would she have to spend the entire day with Fran alone? Aaden couldn't believe Derek would leave her without giving any explanation, "When will he be back?"

Fran looked as nervous as Aaden felt, "Um... probably not till super time," Fran saw Aaden's face fall, "B-but we can do something together today. Anything you want!" hmmm, a day with Fran, how bad could it be?

Aaden sat at the table beside Fran. She fingered one of the napkins nervously, not looking the older woman in the eye, "So, what are we going to do?" Aaden didn't know what there was to do on a cloudy day in Chicago.

"Well, what interests do you have? What do you do on a normal day?" Aaden thought about this. School hadn't started for her yet, so a normal day when Derek worked would consist of walking Clooney to the park, making up random stories, drawing and occasionally visiting the team during their lunch hour. She hadn't had the opportunity of making friends yet. When Morgan was off they usually relaxed at home or did something random like going to the beach or visiting a zoo. They did things that Aaden missed out on when she lived with her biological parents.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I like music and animals, but I've already been to the zoo in Virginia. What do you like doing?" This was harder than she thought.

Fran gave Aaden a once over. Most of her clothing was over sized for her slender body, "Have you been shopping lately?" Fran smiled, she used to love to dress up her daughters.

Shopping? Aaden couldn't remember ever going shopping with her mom. Usually she'd just bring home random outfits for Aaden to wear and returned the ones that didn't fit the next day. She never had the chance to pick out her own clothing, "No actually, I've never been."

Fran's eyes widened, "you've never been shopping? Well, I think we're going to have to fix that! Only, you need to have some breakfast before we take off." Aaden smiled. This might be fun after all!

Half an hour later they pulled in front of a gigantic shopping center. Tiny shops lined each side of the spacious hallways, "Where do we start?" Aaden asked feeling almost overwhelmed.

Fran laughed, "Why don't we find you some new outfits and I'll give you some tips for when Morgan takes you shopping. He's never really understood female fashion." She smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Garcia will take over with the shopping." Aaden couldn't believe she was actually having fun!

Aaden couldn't believe how tiring trying on close was. They shopped nonstop from ten to three and by the end of the day Aaden owned six new outfits and two new pairs of shoes. Aaden felt bad for making Fran pay for it all, "Thank you very much, but you really didn't have to do this!" Aaden exclaimed.

"Please, sweetheart, it's not every day I get to spoil my granddaughter. Knowing Derek I probably won't see you till Christmas!"

Aaden smiled at the word granddaughter. She liked the sound of it, "Well, thank you very much!"

Just then Aaden's cell phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw Morgan's face smiling up at her, "Hey Derek!" she said cheerfully.

The sound of Aaden's voice puzzled Derek. He expected her to sound depressed or angry, "Hey baby girl! What are you guys doing?" What could make her sound so happy?

Fran gave Aaden a questioning look and she mouth Derek's name to her, "Well, I guess you can say that we didn't sit around all day."

"C'mon princess, what are you doing?" Aaden smiled at his curiosity.

"Ok, fine, Fran took me shopping for some new clothing!"

"Really, that sounds like fun! Are going to show me what you bought when we get home?" Morgan was curious as to what she bought.

"I'm thinking about it!" Aaden laughed.

Morgan chuckled, "Alright I'll see you later. Say hi to my momma for me!"

"So how's my son doing?" Fran asked as Aaden shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Good. I think he's a little curious as to what we bought."

Fran smiled, "I think he can wait a little while, you hungry?"

"Starving!"

**Aww! Happy Moment! I finally found a wait to get Aaden and Fran together. I think she's finally starting to trust her! Yay! I think I'm actually proud of this chapter! So like I said before this is one of the last chapters, but I'm hoping to write a lot more about Aaden and Morgan. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and make sure you check out the Pick a Pair challenge for the country song on Daisyangle's page. There are a lot of wonderful stories there that deserve great reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. That's all I ask

**Ok so last chapter! Yay! This story was really giving me problems, buts it's opening a few more doors for sequels! YAYAY! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Aaden was parading around in the living room, twirling around in her new clothing. Morgan always believed that Aaden was a beautiful girl, but now he couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Morgan smiled when he noticed that not a single piece of clothing involved the color pink. She had greens, blues, reds, blacks and even brown shades, but pink was missing.

"Do you like this one?" Aaden asked. She had just put on a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a light green shirt and a brown sports jacket that fitted her slender waist, "I think it's my favourite. Fran picked it out." She beamed at his mother doing another twirl in front of them.

"I think it's my favourite as well." Morgan smiled. He liked everything she bought but this outfit suited her best.

Morgan couldn't help chuckling when Aaden pulled out her new shoes. One was a pair of blue high tops and the other was a brown and green pair of Nike sneakers. He'd expected high heels and sandals but who was he kidding, Aaden definitely wasn't a girly girl.

Morgan sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. The two most important women in his life were finally getting along. Aaden was beginning to trust again. What more could he ask for?

***/**/***

"Alright Momma, I think we have everything." Morgan gathered all the bags in his hands unlocked the front door.

"Hey! Not so fast. Give your Momma a kiss goodbye." Morgan laughed and hugged and kissed his mother goodbye, "I know you won't but can you please try to call me and not wait three months before you tell me anything else important, like me having a granddaughter?" Fran smiled and caressed Aaden in her arms.

"Sure momma I'll try. You know I'm busy."

"Ya, ya, you say every time," Fran smiled, "But I do expect to see you both for Christmas. I know that Desi and Sarah are dying to spend more time with you."

"I'll try and make it happen, momma!" Morgan pulled the front door open and walked over to his truck with Aaden close behind. Fran stood in the doorway, waving them off as he drove onto the streets of Chicago.

***/**/***

Aaden sighed and leaned back in her seat, "What?" Morgan asked.

Aaden gave a little smile, "I think I'm actually going to miss her," she exclaimed.

Morgan grinned, "Really?"

"Ya, I had a lot of fun, surprisingly," Aaden looked at her fingers. She was dying to ask him a question, "Hey, Derek?"

"Ya, Baby girl?" Morgan kept his eyes on the road.

"Why don't you call your mom a lot? I mean, you've probably got the best mother in the world, so why don't you want to talk to her?"

Morgan frowned. The question caught him off guard, "It's not that I don't want to talk to her, it's just that, I don't know, I guess life gets in the way. I know it's a bad excuse. I don't know..." Morgan hadn't really thought about it before.

"Derek, I know I say that I hate my mother, but you know all I wanted was to be able to talk to her. I still wish that. You have the chance to talk to the person who loves you more than anyone. You should take advantage of that." She smiled at him.

Morgan grinned; Aaden was right, "All right, I'll make an effort."

"That's all I ask"


End file.
